


'cause all of my kindness, is taken for weakness

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Natasha Feels, Natasha-centric, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Clint Barton.He didn’t make things all better. He didn’t suddenly wash away years and years of pain and abuse. No, no, in fact he reminded her of that. That she had lived through that and come this far. That she was worth something. That she was strong and kind hearted and wilful. That she wasn’t a robot. He didn’t stop the pain.But he made it easier to bear.As long as, she got to wake up every morning to his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Rihanna, Kanye and Paul's song, Four Five Seconds. It made me think of Nat :3

Natasha was usually seen as a cold-hearted killer.

An agent, a soldier in the big machine. People fear her, people respect her, people admire her. But she never understood why. For her, all she saw was the blood on her hands and by joining SHIELD, she thought she could do some good in the world. And that she had, but the ache in her chest didn’t disappear magically. There was no mystic spell to heal her of a wounded heart and broken mind.

That is, until she met Clint Barton.

He didn’t make things all better. He didn’t suddenly wash away years and years of pain and abuse. No, no, in fact he reminded her of that. That she had lived through that and come this far. That she was worth something. That she was strong and kind hearted and wilful. That she wasn’t a robot. He didn’t stop the pain.

But he made it easier to bear.

As long as, she got to wake up every morning to his face.

“Uh oh, the face is back,” Clint grinned as he fell into the seat beside Natasha, “what’s got you thinking too hard, eh?”

Natasha smirked and cocked her head to the side, “ _you_.”

Clint’s smile softened and he opened his arms, “c’mere.”

Natasha huffed but went willingly and put her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. “You okay?” he asked, trailing soft fingertips up and down her back. He smelt like apples and soap.

“Hmm-hmm,” she nodded into his firm chest, fingers digging into his clothing, “just…thinking about my life. Before you.” Clint’s arms around her tightened.

“You never have to go back to that,” Clint promised, “you know that, right Nat? I’m here, for good.” Natasha looked up at him and smiled. He pushed some of her curly red hair back behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

“I know,” she whispered, before his lips met hers.

He pulled her towards him, closer, tighter. She ended up straddling his hips, hands cupping his cheeks. His mouth opened up for her willingly and she tasted chocolate on his tongue, could feel the way his heart was hammering, the touch of his fingertips against her bare arms, down to her hips and thighs. She could feel the warmth in his kiss, the way he held her like she was something precious.

“I love you,” he murmured softly, nudging his nose against hers, eyes still closed.

It had taken her years to finally open up to another person. And once upon a time, it had felt like a tall order, like something she could never say. But now, saying it to Clint, it felt right. Just like everything did with him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
